LOVE
by Flower wind
Summary: Special for NHFD #5


**LOVE**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, typo, alur cerita geje**

**Story by : **

**Flower wind**

**Dedicated for NHFD #5**

**A NaruHina fanfiction**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas fic ini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dulu dan sekarang tidak ada bedanya. Hinata masihlah seorang gadis pemalu dan tak banyak bicara._

_Dulu dan sekarang tidak banyak berubah. Hinata masih berdiri disana setiap hari untuk memperhatikan lelaki itu berlarian di lapangan basket._

_Dulu dan sekarang tak memiliki perubahan yang berarti. Naruto masih tak melihatnya dan Naruto masih tak menyadarinya._

_Dulu dan sekarang selalu menyisakan sesuatu yang sama di hati Hinata.._

"Boleh duduk disini?" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan si pirang sedang tersenyum canggung. Manik _amethys_nya mengedar memperhatikan seluruh bangku kantin yang terisi penuh. Dia mengangguk, membiarkan si pirang terduduk canggung di depannya dengan nampan berisi semangkuk ramen dan segelas orange jus.

"Terimakasih." Lanjut Naruto mendudukan diri.

__

Sepertinya dulu dan sekarang mulai berbeda. Mereka duduk dalam bangku yang sama, menikmati makan siang masing-masing dalam diam. Sibuk dalam fikiran masing-masing, mencoba mencari kata yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"_Ano_-" mereka berucap bersamaan. Membuat kedua wajah itu terangkat. _Amethys_nya beradu pandang dengan sepasang _blue saphire_ milik si pirang. Menimbulkan sengatan-sengatan kecil hingga membuat wajah terasa memanas. Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya kaku lalu kembali menundukan wajahnya.

"Silahkan Naruto-_san_ dulu." Ucap Hinata pelan. Naruto kembali mengangkat wajahnya memberanikan diri memandang wajah Hinata. Tapi Hinata tetaplah seorang gadis pemalu, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona merah dan menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto.

Sedikit kecewa, Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Memandangi helaian indigo Hinata sesaat dan mulai memikirkan kata-kata yang pas.

"Kau tau nama ku?" tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja kita teman satu kelas." Jawab Hinata tak cukup keras tapi masih bisa Naruto dengar. Mungkin istilah dulu dan sekarang mulai berbeda itu terlalu berlebihan. Naruto masih tidak mengenalinya setelah tahun kedua mereka.

"Be-benarkah?" lanjut Naruto tak percaya. Dia mengenali semua teman sekelasnya, bahkan Kiba yang sering bolos ia kenal. "Apa kau murid pindahan?" kali ini Hinata mengangkat wajahnya terkejut, memperlihatkan sepasang manik _amethys_nya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ti-tidak! Kita sudah sekelas sejak tahun pertama." Jawab Hinata terbata. Ia menyeka kasar air matanya, menyisakan warna kemerahan pada bola matanya.

"Ja-jangan diseka terlalu kasar, nanti mata mu bisa iritasi." Atau istilah itu memang benar, bahwa dulu dan sekarang memang mulai berbeda. Naruto menyentuh tangannya, memberikan sedikit perhatian pada Hinata. Setidaknya sekarang Naruto melihatnya.

_Jika dulu dan sekarang itu mulai berbeda, ingin rasanya menaruh sedikit harapan dalam perubahan itu. Mulai menyirami benih-benih harapan di hati agar tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi besar. Lalu berbuah harapan yang manis._

_Ya, tidak ada salahnya sebuah harapan dalam hati bukan? Hinata hanyalah seorang gadis pemalu yang tak pernah bisa berkata jujur pada Naruto.._

"Kelompok lima! Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura Haruno, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuka." Kakashi baru saja mengumumkan pembagian kelompok untuk tugas presentasi biologi-nya. Menempatkan Hinata dan Naruto dalam satu kelompok mungkin suatu ketidak sengajaan. Ya, ketidak sengajaan yang manis.

"Hinata-_chan_." Panggil Naruto saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Hinata menoleh mendapati Naruto berlarian kecil kearahnya.

"Ya, Naruto-_san_." Jawab Hinata pelan. Naruto merengut tidak suka, dan itu terlihat sangat manis dimata Hinata.

"Panggil Naruto saja." Tegas Naruto. Hinata tersenyum simpul. "Naruto-_kun_." Ulang Hinata menurut dan Naruto ikut tersenyum.

"Makan siang bersama?" Rasanya baru kemarin mereka makan siang bersama di kantin. Dan hari ini Naruto mengajaknya makan siang bersama.

"Apakah aku tidak terlalu membosankan untuk di ajak makan siang bersama?" Hinata mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan ragu-ragu. Naruto hanya tersenyum, menggeleng pelan dan meraih tangan kiri Hinata.

"Hinata-_chan_ itu sangat manis. Seperti anak kucing." Hinata memerah total. Susah payah ia mengendalikan kesadarannya agar tak pingsan.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_.."

"Tuh kan, kalau tersipu seperti itu Hinata-_chan_ sangat menggemaskan. Ayo! Nanti tidak dapat tempat duduk lagi." Hinata mengangguk mengikuti Naruto yang berlari kecil menuju kantin. Mungkin sekarang penantian Hinata mulai membuahkan hasil. Ia tidak menyesali satu tahun lebih waktunya di gunakan untuk memperhatikan Uzumaki Naruto jika kemarin dan hari ini akan jadi sangat manis.

"Naruto-_kun, arigatou_." Bisik Hinata pelan.

__

Terlalu berlebihan kah jika berharap hari ini tak akan berakhir? Akh terdengar klasik dan kuno. Tapi sungguh, Hinata selalu berharap hari ini tak pernah berakhir. Kalau pun harus berakhir, ia ingin mengulanginya lagi esok hari. Duduk bersama, menikmati makan siang dalam percakapan yang mulai menghangat.

"Naruto tolong bantu aku." Sakura berteriak dari arah dapur. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang menyiapkan minuman dan camilan untuk teman-teman satu kelompoknya. Belajar kelompok hari ini di rumah Sakura, dan itu membuat Sakura sibuk di dapur.

"Ya, aku datang Sakura-_chan_." Jawab Naruto bergegas menyusul Sakura ke dapur. Diam-diam Hinata memperhatikan. Berharap Sasuke saja yang berlari menyusul Sakura di dapur.

"Kau menyukai Naruto kan." Sasuke tiba-tiba mengucapkanny lalu memperhatikan wajah Hinata intens.

"Ti-tidak. Bagaimana Sasuke-_san_ bisa berfikir seperti itu?" Hinata merunduk, lagi-lagi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau ku katakan jika Sakura sangat menyukai Naruto. Bahkan sejak kami sama-sama duduk di bangku sekolah dasar." Bola mata Hinata melebar, tapi tetap ia sembunyikan. Benarkah bahwa Sakura menyukai Naruto? Kalau begitu salah besar jika ia berharap Naruto akan memandangnya.

"I-itu bagus kan! Sakura-_chan_ sangat cantik. Pas sekali dengan Naruto-_kun_ yang ta-tampan." Sasuke mendengus. Tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Hinata mungkin. Atau ada sesuatu hal lain yang membuat Sasuke tidak suka.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Sakura dan Naruto masuk membawa nampan berisi minuman dan beberapa makanan ringan. "Naruto-_kun_ nanti ku ambilkan kotak P3K dulu. Luka di jari mu harus di bersihkan." Hinata melirik sepintas pada tangan kanan Naruto sesaat setelah Sakura mengatakannya. Ada luka kecil bekas sayatan di jari telunjuk Naruto.

"Tidak usah Sakura-_chan_. Ini hanya luka kecil." Tapi Sakura sudah berlari keluar kamar.

"Jari mu kenapa?" Naruto beralih menatap wajah Hinata.

"Haha, hanya sayatan kecil. Tadi terluka saat mengupas buah." Jawab Naruto ringan.

"Boleh ku lihat?" Naruto mengangguk, membiarkan Hinata menyentuh tangannya. Itu hanya luka sayatan kecil, terlalu berlebihan rasanya jika Sakura sampai sebegitu khawatirnya.

"Hinata-_chan_ jangan di sentuh! Nanti bisa infeksi." Tiba-tiba Sakura berteriak.

"Ma-maaf Sakura-_chan_. Aku hanya ingin melihat." Sakura mendengus kesal. Di dorongnya tubuh Hinata kasar menjauhi Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan_ jangan seperti itu." Lerai Naruto menenangkan.

"Dia tidak tau apa-apa tentang mu Naruto." Sakura tak mau kalah. Dia masih saja marah-marah hanya karena Hinata tadi hendak menyentuh luka Naruto.

"Jangan berlebihan Sakura, itu hanya luka kecil." Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam mulai angkat bicara.

"Luka kecil bisa membesar jika di abaikan Sasuke-_kun_." Balas Sakura dengan nada suara yang terdengar menyindir.

"Apa kalian belum baikan?" Naruto bertanya pada kedua orang sahabatnya. Tapi Sakura dan Sasuke tak memberikan jawaban apapun. Mereka sibuk membuang muka dan menghindar satu sama lain. "Oh, ini buruk!" lanjut Naruto memperhatikan tingkah keduanya.

__

Sudah berapa kali kau merasa kecewa Hinata? Apakah kecewa itu mulai menyakiti mu? Bukankah rasanya tidak asing menangis karena dia.

_Jadi berhentilah terpuruk dan menghabiskan waktu mu untuk menangis. Selama ini kecewa tak pernah membuat mu menyerah untuk memahami nya bukan? Jadi untuk apa kekecewaan hari ini membuat mu menyerah._

_Naruto mungkin akan kembali mengabaikan mu, tapi setidaknya dia pernah melihat kearah mu. Melemparkan senyum hangatnya, mengajak mu berbicara, menghabiskan jam istirahat bersama, dan menikmati makan siang bersama._

_Berhentilah menangis Hinata.._

"Hinata-_chan_." Naruto berlarian di lorong sekolah. Kali ini dia terlihat berantakan setelah presentasi pelajaran Kakashi. "Mau makan siang bersama?" lanjutnya masih berusaha mengatur nafas. Hinata hanya menggeleng, kembali merundukan wajahnya. Menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto.

"Hinata-_chan_ ada apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Tapi Hinata tetap hanya akan menggeleng. Sejak pagi Hinata tak banyak bicara. Dia hanya berbicara saat pelajaran saja. Sisanya dia hanya akan menggeleng dan mengangguk.

"Hinata-_chan_.." dan Hinata memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Naruto. Si pirang hanya tertegun di tempatnya. Hatinya mencelos di perlakukan seperti itu! Tidak ada yang pernah mengabaikan Naruto sebelumnya. Baru Hinata saja, ya baru Hinata yang mengabaikannya. Atau hatinya tidak bisa menerima, jika Hinata mengabaikannya begitu saja setelah semua hal yang terjadi di antara mereka.

__

Dulu dan sekarang sudah benar-benar berubah ya Hinata.. Naruto..

_Dulu Hinata selalu berdiri disana, memperhatikan Naruto. Tapi sekarang, setelah Naruto mengetahui Hinata selalu berdiri disana, di dekat jendela kelas untuk memperhatikannya bermain basket. Hinata justru tak pernah ada disana lagi.._

_Dulu Naruto tak pernah melihat Hinata. Dan sekarang, saat Naruto sudah menatap Hinata.._

_Hinata justru mencoba tak terlihat.._

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja." Kurenai membantu Naruto merebahkan diri di ruang kesehatan. Membiarkan si pirang mencoba memejamkan mata untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya.

"Hah, padahal aku harus segera pulang." Keluh Kurenai masih sibuk membereskan meja kerjanya. Naruto membuka matanya, menghela nafas sesaat menyadari kehadirannya tidak di terima dengan baik.

"_Sensei_ aku hanya perlu tidur sebentar saja." Dan Kurenai tersenyum. Dengan cepat ia membereskan tasnya bersiap pulang lebih awal.

"Nanti akan ku minta seseorang menemani mu." Ucap Kurenai sebelum menghilang di balik pintu. Sekarang ruang kesehatan benar-benar sunyi. Hanya ada suara detak jam dan suara hembusan nafas Naruto yang berat.

"Sepertinya aku demam." Gumam Naruto. Dia bembali memejamkan matanya, membiarkan rasa kantuk membawanya terlelap.

__

Kau hanya perlu merasa nyaman saja. Tidak harus merasa bahwa dia sangat istimewa untuk mu. Karena merasa istimewa saja tidak cukup untuk membuat mu sadar bahwa dia penting untuk mu.

_Kau hanya perlu merasakannya dengan hati. Biarkan hati memberitahu mu seperti apa itu rasanya nyaman..._

_Seperti saat kau berada di sampingnya.._

"Hinata-_chan_.." Naruto terus memanggil nama Hinata sepanjang tidurnya.

"Hahh.. Hahh..." sesekali ia kesulitan mengatur nafas.

"Naruto-_kun_, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tangan Hinata terulur menyentuh kening Naruto dan yang ia rasakan saat pertama kali menyentuh permukaan kulit Naruto adalah panas.

"Kau demam ya." Bisik Hinata pelan tidak ingin membangunkan Naruto.

"Hinata-_chan_.." lagi-lagi Naruto mengigau.

"Iya aku disini." Jawab Hinata berbisik. Merasakan sebuah sentuhan di tangannya Naruto membuka mata. Samar-samar dia bisa mengenali sosok berambut indigo di depannya.

"Hi-Hinata-_chan_." Ucapnya memastikan.

"Iya ini aku. Kau demam! Kita ke rumah sakit saja ya." Hinata mulai beranjak dari kursi untuk mengambil jas milik Naruto.

"Hinata.." Cegah Naruto menarik pelan tangan Hinata. Merasa sesuatu menahannya, Hinata berhenti.

"Boleh aku jujur?" Hinata masih tidak bergerak saat merasakan nafas Naruto yang panas menyentuh tengkuknya. "Aku sungguh tidak mengerti ini apa! Tapi, aku tidak suka jauh-jauh dari mu." Lanjutnya. Hinata tetap tak bergerak, dia ingin mendengar semuanya. Apa yang di maksud jujur oleh Naruto.

"Hinata.." kini Hinata mencoba mengatur deru nafasnya saat merasakan kedua tangan Naruto melingkari pinggangnya, menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka.

"Jika ini benar, maka berjanjilah jangan pernah mengacuhkan ku. Hinata-_chan_..." Hinata menungu gugup. Beberapa bulir keringat terlihat memenuhi keningnya.

"_Hontou ni daisuki_ Hinata-_chan_." Bisik Naruto pelan lalu mengeratkan pelukannya. Hinata tersenyum, merasakan rasa hangat dan panas menjalari tubuhnya.

"Ya." Jawab Hinata ambigu. Merasa tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Hinata, Naruto justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Membagi rasa panas di tubuhnya pada tubuh dingin Hinata. Menyesap aroma lavender dari helaian indigo lembut milik gadis bermarga Hyuuga.

"Apa?" lanjut Naruto bertanya. Hinata melepaskan kedua tangan Naruto pelan, berbalik memandangi wajah tampan dari lelaki di depannya.

"_Daisu_- mmphhh..." lenguh Hinata pelan merasakan bibir Naruto menekan lembut pada permukaan bibirnya. Nafas Naruto yang panas berhembus cepat di wajah, berulang kali dengan cepat. Semakin lama, hembusan nafasnya semakin cepat. 

'_**Naruto-kun, panas! Rasanya seperti berbagi panas dari tubuh Naruto-kun. Semuanya! Nafasnya, bibirnya, tangannya, hidungnya, bahkan lidahnya yang menjelajah di mulut ku.'**_

"Hahh... hahh.. Hi-Hinata-chan.." merasa mulai kehabisan pasokan udara, Naruto melepas pagutannya. Membiarkan paru-parunya mengembang dengan bebas, memasukan banyak udara setelah hampir tiga puluh detik mereka berbagi bibir.

"_Daisuki_."

**CUP**

Ucap Hinata lembut lalu kembali mengecup bibir Naruto singkat. Karena setelah itu Naruto mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Merasa kepalanya di tekan kuat-kuat, berputar dan merasa mual.

"_Arigatou_ Naruto-_kun_" 

_Rasanya hangat sampai ke dalam hati jika bisa berbagi perasaan dengan orang yang kita cintai. Akh, salah! Dengan kekasih kita._

_Membiarkan mata yang berbicara, hati yang berbisik. Lalu membiarkan bibir saling mengunci._

_Bagi Hinata, sekarang 'dulu dan sekarang' benar-benar berbeda.._

_Bagi Naruto, Hinata-nya 'dulu dan sekarang' tak pernah berubah.._

_Tetap Hinata- gadisnya yang pemalu dan pendiam.._

_Tetap Hinata- separuh hidupnya yang selalu tersipu malu dan membuatnya bahagia.._

****

.

**.**

**.**

"Hinata-_chan_ kenapa tidak masuk sekolah?" dari saluran telepon terdengar suara Naruto yang cempreng nampak khawatir. Hinata masih berbaring di kasurnya dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi sampai sebatas pundak.

"Uhuk, Naruto-kun aku sakit." Jawab Hinata lirih.

"Haa? Apa demam juga?" tanya Naruto semakin khawatir. Hinata menggumam meng'iyakan. Memang sejak kejadian di ruang kesehatan itu, besoknya Hinata demam dan sampai tidak bisa masuk sekolah.

"Ini salah Naruto-_kun_. Sudah tau sedang sakit, tapi kenapa malah mencium ku." Rutuk Hinata kesal. Sepertinya memang karena kejadian hari itu. Mengingat hari itu Naruto sedang demam berat dan flu.

"He? Benarkah karena aku? Wah, padahal yang kedua Hinata duluan lho yang mulai. **BLUSH. **Dari kamar tidurnya, wajah Hinata memerah total. Sepertinya Naruto mengingat kecupan singkatnya hari itu.

"Hahaha, aku mencintai Hinata-_chan_. Nanti pulang sekolah aku datang menjenguk ya. Oh ya, biar cepat sembuh nanti lakukan lagi saja. Jadi sakitnya Hinata bisa berpindah pada ku." Lagi. Wajah Hinata semakin merona merah. Sisanya yang terdengar hanya teriaka-teriakan Naruto dari ujung telepon karena tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Hinata.

THE END

Apa ini bisa termasuk dalam NHFD? Ya Tuhan I feel so bad.

Ok, salahkan salah satu NHL yang tiba-tiba ngasih tau even NHFD in dan bikin saya ingin nulis sesuatu tentang mereka berdua.

Ya, kalaupun tidak termasuh fluffy story yang penting udah ikut meramaikan. Horeeee

#Ditabok reader


End file.
